


His Timothy

by wisia



Series: Timothy [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Exhibitionism, Identity Issues, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offshoot of the Timothy verse. With TimDamian instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



> Read the warnings, peeps. Seriously. Do not read if it bothers you.

It is wrong, Damian knows. Goes against everything that father has taught him, and yet Damian is also his mother’s child. His mother won over his father honestly, but Damian cannot place stock in that. Not with the animosity that exists between him and Drake. It would be a fruitless yield, and it irks Damian that it was his grandfather that founded the method. But it doesn’t matter for Damian has always intended to succeed.

So, he goes to Drake’s room. Opens the door easily because it is the manor and because simple locks could never have kept him out. Drake is beautiful in his bed, moonlight from the window enhancing his features. Damian steps closer, slowly. Afraid Drake would wake, but no. Drake is well rested into slumber. And so Damian chances nearer and bends down to Drake’s ear.

"Timothy," Damian whispers, and Drake stirs only slightly. "Do you know what you are?"

And Drake nods in his sleep.

"Tell me," Damian commands because he still isn’t certain it would work.

"Yes," Timothy murmurs, sleep still thick in his voice and mind. "Yours."

Damian smiles then and tugs the blanket down. 

"Show me," Damian says and brushes a finger against Timothy’s cheek. "Touch yourself and show me how much you are."

Timothy’s eyes opens and stares at Damian with such pretty blue eyes. Damian froze, but Drake’s eyes are blank. He is truly under Damian’s control.

"Yes," Timothy says and slides his hands down his stomach. It doesn’t take long for Timothy to discard his shirt and shuck his boxers, baring himself before Damian. Vast amount of skin all for Damian’s greedy eyes to take in their fill. He wants to touch, but he lets Timothy play first. Show himself off.

Timothy does. Pinches his own nipples, sucks his own fingers and moans. His cock is pretty too, full and hard, and pre-cum slides down in testimony of how eager Timothy wants and needs. His cries are the sweetest sound to Damian’s ears, and he watches intently as Timothy spreads his legs, spreads himself before Damian’s gaze.

"Please," Timothy begs and stretches himself wide as Damian leans in closer. Watches how Timothy’s wrist flick to reach that spot but not quite able to.

"Please," Timothy begs again, and Damian becomes aware of his own cock, heavy and desperate to sink into Timothy.

"Tell me," Damian commands as he strips slowly. Timothy sighs and fingers himself faster.

"You," Timothy answers. "I want you in me. Please."

But Damian doesn’t comply just yet. 

"Stop," Damian orders and Timothy quivers to stay still. Damian presses his own fingers inward, marveling at the heat.

"You are so tight," Damian says and Timothy groans because Damian is touching him, sparking nerves all across him.

"Please," Timothy begs again and pushes himself further down onto Damian’s fingers.

"Please. I want. Yours. Please." And there are tears gathering in his eyes. So, Damian does. Because Timothy was his.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ra's confronts Damian about his stolen possession.

Timothy was so pliant in his arms, so meek and so tender the way he nuzzled into Damian’s side. Damian petted him, fingers running through this silky locks. It made Damian smile, and he did as he answered the call. His screen flickered, and his grandfather appeared before him.

“Grandson,” Ra’s said stiffly. There was a flex in his arms that betrayed his rage and anger.

“Grandfather,” Damian nodded his head and kept his hand possessively on Timothy.

“You have taken something of mine.”

“Did I?” Damian asked lightly, hand going down to caress Timothy’s slender neck.

“He sits by you,” Ra’s informed him calmly. “I would like him back.”

“You are too ancient for him,” Damian said impudently.

“And he is mine regardless,” Ra’s warned. “I have invested—“

“He is mine,” Damian interrupted and stroked Timothy’s hair some more. Ra’s fell silent for a moment.

“You are insolent.”

Damian smirked. He had bested his grandfather, and he would again. He was sure of even as he asked.

“Do you care to try, grandfather?”

He looked down at Timothy. Timothy who was bared, sporting his marks and his collar. Naked for Damian’s gaze because he should always be ready for Damian. He practically preened under Damian’s words and touch.

 “Timothy,” Damian said gently. “Stand up.”

Timothy stood, eyes on him so adoring and obedient. Then Damian turned to his grandfather and gestured at him to try.

“Have at it,” and Damian purposefully left off the address. Left off the title because his grandfather was foolish and deserve little respect for his inability to keep what he had for long. He had lost Damian and he has lost Timothy as well. Ra’s straightened and cleared his throat.

“Timothy,” Ra’s purred, and Timothy twitched. For his voice was key, low and smooth to Timothy’s senses. “Do you know what you are?”

And Timothy froze, limbs and muscles ridged.

“I--,” Timothy started because it was right and—

“Timothy,” Damian said, just as smooth as Ra’s if not more. His voice dropped as low as he could make it, full of tenderness. “Do you know what you are? Do you know you are mine and I yours? That you are mine and never his.”

Timothy wavered.

“Timothy,” Ra’s said, and Damian was smug because an edge of desperateness tinged his call. His grandfather would lose.

“Timothy,” Damian said, all but enveloping Timothy’s name with love and promises. “Come, sit on my lap. Tell me you are mine.”

Timothy blinked and obeyed. Sat in Damian’s lap as if he had always belonged there.

“Yours,” Timothy said. “Always yours.”

“See,” Damian addressed his grandfather. “He is mine, but I’m not unkind like you are. I will allow you once last look.”

And Damian carefully trailed his hands up Timothy’s sides, brought a hand to tweak at one perk nipple. So pink and Timothy whimpered at the sensation.

“Grandson,” Ra’s whispered.

“Look,” Damian commanded. “See how he loves it.”

He pinched the nub, rubbed and twisted as he sucked a deep blooming mark into Timothy’s neck. Then, Damian whispered into Timothy’s ear.

“Touch yourself, Timothy. Spread your legs.”

Timothy spread his legs, stretched them over Damian’s thighs, exposing himself as much as he could to Ra’s.

“Yes,” Damian hissed and bit Timothy on the neck again.

“Do you see how lovely he is?” Damian asked out loud to Ra’s. “See how he wants it. Needy and entirely wanton.”

“I taught him,” Ra’s said but there was lust in his eyes as he watched Timothy play with himself.

“Ah,” Damian said. “But I perfected it.”

And Timothy groaned and moaned, quivered in Damian’s arms as he brought himself to edge. Damian wrapped a hand around his cock, and Timothy cried out at the sensation. Damian stroked firmly, teased the head and his balls.

“So pretty,” Damian cooed. “So willing.”

“Please,” Tim gasped. “I need.”

“You are not allowed to come,” Damian told him. “Not yet.”

And Timothy closed his eyes, fingers slowed in an effort to obey.

“So good,” Damian praised. Ra’s was quiet on the screen, and Damian pushed forward with his final blow.

“Would you like to see him come?”

“Yes,” Ra’s said, hunger in his eyes sand voice.

“What a shame,” Damian said and ended the call. Because Timothy was his and only his to see his looks of pleasure. He stroked Timothy harder, faster.

“Come for me, Timothy.”

And Timothy did. Because he was Damian’s.


End file.
